


M-Branch Memo: The Spectre of Computer Use Injuries

by SandyWormbook



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Community: mi6_cafe, Computers, Humor, MI6 Cafe, Memo, Movie: SPECTRE (2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-07-04 21:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15850035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandyWormbook/pseuds/SandyWormbook
Summary: Inspired by the cringe-worthy computer use shown in Spectre.





	M-Branch Memo: The Spectre of Computer Use Injuries

All:

M branch wants to keep MI-6 personnel at top efficency.

We’ve recently heard of the following incidents of uncomfortable and even unsafe computer use:

  * Moneypenny typing from her kitchen table while cricking her neck with a cellphone.
  * Q performing evidence analysis on a ski gondola while being watched by enemy agents.
  * Q using his laptop on hotel room table.
  * Bond using the world’s dustiest computer. Ewww.
  * Q using a laptop in a car - a car rammed moments later.



and Q, if you think we are making an example of you, we ARE. We’ve seen you on a quiet day in the lab surrounded by laptops, the usual miscellany and a mug of hot tea while you perch awkwardly on a stool which has cranked up to compensate for the table height. You know better.

Spectre is gone, but consider:

  * Rows of Spectre minions, sitting in backless chairs in front of computers. Make sure you have a better work setup.
  * C’s laptop on his desk. Don’t.
  * Blofeld and his backless chair. Perhaps a better chair would have let him concentrate more on torture and not getting blown up?



You should:

  * Sit correctly: Support your back and adjust your chair so your knees are slightly below your hips and you can use your keyboard with your wrists and forearms level with the floor. Don’t tilt your wrists. (See <https://www.nhs.uk/live-well/healthy-body/how-to-sit-correctly/>)
  * Avoid chair / surface mismatches. Most desks and tables are not of a good height for typing.
  * Avoid cradling your phone between your ear and shoulder.
  * Wear your seatbelt. Q does!



And remember: Q saved us by stopping C’s surveillance system while _sitting pretty_ in a backed chair in front of a correct height table.

 **Compute safely.** The next time you sit down to type, think of about you could accomplish if you avoid Repetitive Stress Injuries and head, neck, and back strain.

 

For Queen and Country,

S of M Branch

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the cringe-worthy computer use shown in Spectre.


End file.
